


【DR.STONE/千♀受向】淑女的玩具箱

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Other, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※當我想搞JK蔥的時候，行動就已經完成了！※無CP，性轉蔥妹自力發電
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【DR.STONE/千♀受向】淑女的玩具箱

**Author's Note:**

> ※當我想搞JK蔥的時候，行動就已經完成了！  
> ※無CP，性轉蔥妹自力發電

嘰——呀——

公寓門的合頁發出刺耳的摩擦聲，隨後是三道喀噠聲，是門鎖層層扣上的金屬音。

「啊……也用了這麼久嗎。」石神千空自言自語道，放下手中的紙提袋，勾起腳，歪著身體輪流摘下鞋子。

搭配校服的女式皮鞋翻倒在玄關，弄亂了原本整齊排放的男女鞋，以千空的性格來說，這種散亂只有一種可能，就是她有更急迫的目標。

左右父親百夜不在，不會妨礙到任何人。

千空從紙提袋中拿出一捲粗略摺疊起來的白布，這是她今天提早結束社團活動的主要原因。

走進浴室，千空在水槽裡攤開白布，更正確來說是她唯一的一件實驗袍，前襟處沾上了一大片橙黃色的污漬，甜膩膩的柳橙味頑強的附著於織物纖維上。

「為什麼走廊上會有自動販賣機呢？」千空喃喃自語，雖然有賣提神飲料很方便，但是實驗室守則之一，實驗中禁止飲食。

她只不過是，走過去問了一下那位同學在理科實驗室門口探頭探腦在做什麼，有必要把果汁噴到她身上嗎？

『你這傢伙是誰？』『幹什麼？』『鬼鬼祟祟的很可疑啊？』是很普通的問話吧？頂多是沒把手中冒著煙的試管夾先放下來，就被送了一身的柳橙汁，嗯……希望那位同學之後好好反省，好自為之。

脫下同樣受到果汁波及的毛織背心和校服裙，千空挽起袖子，擰開漂白水的蓋子，搓洗著衣物的同時思量著，如何將廣末高中的科學部改造成更舒適的實驗環境。

首先，從準備好備用的實驗袍開始！

洗好衣服，連帶著洗完澡換成睡衣，千空把毛巾掛在後頸，吸收頭髮滴下的水，對了手機上的時間，確認還不到進食的時候。

雖然只有一個人的晚餐簡單就好，但自從被發現為了節省出實驗的時間，平時都用穀物棒和礦物質果凍來打發一餐，自己就被勒令要維持正常的飲食。

『千空可是發育期中的孩子啊！』雖然百夜這麼說，千空覺得自己也是有達到平均水準的身體……吧？

房間裡的電腦還維持著螢幕保護程式的畫面，千空直直的走到桌子旁邊櫥櫃，蹲下來，從裡面拖出一口箱子。

和房間內其他冰涼冷冽的高價器械不同，箱子是塑膠材質，還有與這間堪稱小型實驗室的房間格格不入的桃紅混合粉紅配色，是沒辦法用單手拿起的尺寸。

千空把箱子放到床上，然後自己也爬了床，動作不意外又拉扯到身上睡衣的布料，百夜的神奇美國伴手禮之一——千空穿起來一定很可愛的小睡裙。

顯然服裝在美規和日規的那「一點點」的差異，並不是石神百夜這位單身父親能敏銳察覺的情況。

至少高中生的千空，終於能套上這件當年的「可愛的」動物小睡裙。

撩開布料，千空坐在床上，打開塑膠箱的金屬釦，她沒有鎖上箱子，因為她認為要使用的時候還要找鑰匙無非多此一舉。

她將箱子裡的東西嘩——地全部傾倒在床上，是她整箱網購來的，排解壓力的玩具，生理需求也差不多累積到一定程度，她會好好使用，另外一方面的躍躍欲試！會elegant（優雅的）的使用哦！

※

首先是用跳蛋吧、一看就是用色意義不明的粉紅橢圓球體，電線也好好收疊著，確認上次用過的電池還有電，在手裡震動得很歡快呢……明明只是電池驅動。

千空稍微打開腿，睡裙底下完全沒穿，早就做好準備了，心理層面上的。

嗡嗡作響的小玩意貼上了肚臍，線另一端的開關就不需要理會。身體先適應震動的感覺，然後慢慢的下移。

「嗯……」碰到陰蒂和尿道口的時候，果然還是感覺很奇怪，千空的腿不自覺地顫了顫。

用跳蛋作為前戲的最後一步，中指抵著陰道口的半截球體，一鼓作氣的推了進去！

嗚啊、電子信號沿著脊髓直衝腦門了啊，感受著體內的異物，千空看著雙腿間延伸出的電線，溼濡的水滴似乎要沿著粉紅色的絕緣皮流淌而出。

都是錯覺，小高潮後的發麻正逐漸衰退，千空用手指挖出跳蛋，亮晶晶的表面雖然沾滿了她的體液，但可沒誇張到清晨露水滴下來的程度。

喀咚！用完的跳蛋被扔回了箱子。

千空躺了下來，把下一步驟要用的玩具放在手邊，她目前還不急著使用。

方才用來支撐身體的左手、用來控制跳蛋的右手，伸進了睡裙的間隙，撫摸著的沐浴後溫軟的肌膚。

首先是平坦的腹部……啊、因為還沒吃飯吧！做實驗讓思緒全力運轉的時候很容易忘記飢餓。

手指一根一根的上移，觸感得知是薄薄皮肉下的一排肋骨，反正也不會有其他人看到，然後抗議自己太瘦了都不吃正餐，除了杠。

就算特地買了好看的內衣也不會有人看到，真是多此一舉呢！手工藝社的小川女王。

最後是軟軟的脂、胸部，雖然被說過「是不是有點平？」但自己可是很滿意呢，她又不需要空手喝珍珠奶茶的技能，養大兩團脂肪球實屬妨礙。

腦袋思考的時候，手習慣性的揉按著軟肉，哼哼！一隻手就能掌握的手感堪稱完美，自行乳房檢查，不愧是脂肪組織！

下身的絲絲癢意逐漸無法忽視，是之前沾溼的陰道口周圍。

千空拿起放在一旁的仿真型按摩棒……每次看到這玩意都會感嘆人體的奧妙，理論上明白，輪到用自己身上還是需要一些遲疑的勇氣。

按摩棒前端的頭抵上沾滿清液的陰道口，需要把雙腿張到最開才有餘裕……呃！大腿的內側肌肉在抗議、柔韌性不足的報應！

慢慢旋轉著棒身，雙手使勁把按摩棒往裡面推……因為是對自己的身體，所以動作很溫柔，磨蹭了好一會兒才進去一半不到。

真人大概沒辦法做到這樣吧？努力忽略異物感的腦袋開始胡思亂想。

第一次的時候，用潤滑液抹了按摩棒之後就打算放進身體裏，濕漉漉塗滿水性潤滑劑的按摩棒滑不溜丟，嘗試著打開開關後根本握不住，比起廣告上能帶來的舒服感覺什麼的，更多的是驚嚇感。

最後還是成功放進去了呢……在用掉整罐潤滑液後，冰涼的液體大半都糊在兩腿之間，該感謝自己在浴室實行研究的先見之明，也拜大量的潤滑液所賜，按摩棒從身腿間滑出來的第一個感想是：『嗯？出來了嗎？』

好了，差不多該察覺到問題的核心，果然是乾了吧……只靠人體分泌潤滑果然有點勉強，千空想，這種錢果然不能省。

腿間陷入了進退兩難的局面，拔出來是不甘心的功虧一簣，再往內是挑戰身體的極限……

千空很快就做出決定，咬著牙，閉上眼睛感受著平滑肌擠壓按摩棒凹凸不平的表面，手掌推著按摩棒底座，對逐漸困難的深入進度，她還需要更多的……

叮——咚——叮——咚——

突兀的門鈴響起，少女猛的坐了起來，壓迫著下半身往下壓，整根貫入的刺激令她倒抽一口氣，又倒回床上抽動不止，活像條離水的魚。

「嘶——！」居然忘記了，按照自己平常的作息，貨運在這個時間點來並不意外，是期待已久的實驗器材，怎麼可能讓它再回去集貨倉庫，根本沒有不去簽收的選項！

掙扎得爬起身，光裸的腳掌踏上地面，沒有尋找拖鞋的餘裕，滾落的睡裙蓋住了底下的風光，被科學佔據思考的少女步伐踉蹌，一心只想撲往玄關。

簽收後，千空小心翼翼的把紙箱抱回房間內，在拆開箱子看到等待多時的儀器本物，還摸了一把的興奮後，才終於想到自己原本在做什麼。

千空重新爬回床上，發現方才喜迎實驗新器材的行為似乎令體內的按摩棒有鬆動的跡象。果然，大腦是女人最大的性器官。

乘著高亢的情緒，千空打開了腿間按摩棒底座的開關。「嗚、哦、哦、哦！」驚詫的呼聲伴隨機械運轉的嗡鳴，機器開始在陰道裡面震動。

陰道口敏感的神經被強烈刺激，大腿內側彷彿被無形的爪子控制，維持歪斜的姿勢。從尾椎衝擊到頭頂的快感，令人失去組織想法的能力。

唯一知道的事情，就是讓這種舒服的感覺持續下去。

高潮來臨了，發麻的下身過了一會兒才感覺到從內吐出的一股溫流。千空從手指到腳尖的伸展了身體，才關閉按摩棒底座的開關，將塑膠的玩具緩緩退出身體。

按摩棒凹凸的表面帶出了不少稀白的黏液，是分泌液被狠狠攪拌過的現象。

啵！是頂部冠狀頭拔出的聲音，千空看著被自己體液弄髒的按摩棒，感覺有些乏味，但還是丟回了箱子裡。

最好連箱子都清洗一遍，然後再沖一次身體，千空拿起粉紅色塑膠箱，準備前往浴室，走到房間門口驀地停下來，回頭看了一眼床鋪上散亂的其他玩意。

也許下次，可以試試看。

當然，得先準備好潤滑液和手套，要是大腸桿菌之類的玩意跑到不該待的地方就麻煩了。

ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 因為是寫自體發電，所以完全不需要羞恥感呢，意外地好掌控節奏。
> 
> 二期動畫時間點的千空還能算高中生吧……雖然漫畫進度的《美洲大逃殺～賭上科學的你追我跑<3》也是貴圈真亂，情慾橫流（？），但我還是好想看JK蔥哦……東立快把官方小說第一集上架電子書平台吧！


End file.
